Multiverse
by Psquiddy288
Summary: Jack and Joey (me and Joseph Sparkle) are sent into a world filled with a bunch of characters.


Jack walks into Joey's room. Joey is reading an mlp comic that has a Sinestro variant cover titled "My little pony: friendship is scary as fuck" (Joey will probably make a comment about this while reading).

"Joe! What if I told you that you could in fact go to the mythical realm of Equestria!?" Jack asks.

"Jack, Equestria doesn't exist," Joey says. "And even if it did, I wouldn't want to go there! Discord would be trollin, there would only be shitty third party comics, and worst of all, it'd be just like Equestria girls but with a human entering a pony world, but not turning into a pony! That means I would be cut open and shit!" Joey says.

"Oh, please! You have much to know, little shit! There is no concept of murdering for science in Equestria! Nobody kills in Equestria!" Jack says.

"Jack, you don't know shit about ponies! You don't even know who best pony is!" Joey says. "Anyway, how would we get to Equestria?".

"I won a magical machine from a sweepstakes on the back of a trident gum box! We just have to enter the evolutionary variables and boom, we're in Equestria!" Jack says.

"Well, if we go there, I want to bring some advance human technology!" Joey says.

"Yeah! A machine gun, some grenades, and a couple suits of kevlar and we'll be like gods to them!" Jack says

"You see, you fat fuck, we do not have such items!" Joey says.

"Well, I have a bat, a mask, some scissors,"

"Jack! Dem bitches got magic! They won't be scared of a ficking baseball bat! Joey says.

"No, I'm not going to scare them with the bat, I'm going to go steal some guns from big five!" Jack says. "Then I can carry out my machine gun idea!" Three hours later, Jack comes into the house with a backpack.

"Is the gun in the bag?" Joey asks, now wearing a cape and crown.

"Alright, I forgot that they locked up the guns at night, especially the fully automatic variety!" Jackson says.

"Idiot!" Joey snaps.

"Retard!" Jack says back. "I got us each a rather large bowie knife!" Jack says, taking two knives out of the backpack. Joey grabs one.

"Ah, this will be my kingly sabre!" Joey says. "Anyhow, let's go to fucking Equestria!" Jack sets a small, jack in the box sized machine on the floor. He turns some knobs on it.

"You ready?" Jack asks.

"Ready!" Joey says. Jack flips a switch. Immediately, Jack and Joey are spinning through the psychedelic tunnel from Willie Wonka. Jack and Joey are freaking the fuck out. Images of eyes, centipedes, and lizards are appearing around them.

"This was a bad idea, no, the worst fucking Idea!" Jack yells.

"If we die, I'm going to kill the fuck out of you, Jack! Joey yells back. All of the sudden, they are in a forest.

"We made it! We actually made it!" Jack says. Joey puts on a monocle and begins acting all smug-like.

"Yes, but where did we make it to?" Joey asks. The two look around. An apple falls on Joey's head, knocking him over. (Joey you will be pissed during this part.) Joey curls up and begins crying on the ground.

"Oh! We must be in sweet apple acres!" Jack says. He helps Joey back up. "And I thought you were the one who knew everything about my little pony!". A rooster calls in the background.

"It's apple buckin' day!" Applejack's voice calls. Jack and Joey crouch down.

"Oh shit! What do we do!?" Joey asks.

"We need to get out of this apple farm, is there a way out other than through the front gate?" Jack asks. Joey gets scared as fuck.

"Nope!" Big Mac's voice says. Jack looks up to see Big Mac looking down at him. Applejack walks over to them.

"What in tarnashin' is this? What are these two things?" Applejack asks. Applebloom walks over to them as well.

"What's goin' on here? What are these two fellas?" Applebloom asks. She looks Jack and Joey over, lifting their arms and tugging at their clothes. She begins to lift Jack's hat off of his head. Jack pulls out his bowie knife.

"Touch the hat and I'll fucking stab you!" Jack says. Applebloom runs and hides behind Applejack.

"Well, we'd best get Twilight to take a look at y'all!" Applejack says. Joe throws dirt in Applejack's eyes. He starts running. Jack runs after him as Applejack shouts disgusting profanities in front of Applebloom. Jack and Joe run through sweet apple acres as Big Mac begins to chase them down. As they run, Jack slashes a tree limb, making it droop down behind them.

"What the fuck?" Big Mac asks. The tree branch hits him, making him fall down before a bee's nest falls on him. Jack and Joe keep running until they run into a steel fence blocking them.

"What now?" Joe asks. The two hear a distinct voice in the distance. Spike is walking towards the fence with a basket.

"Spike, Spike, derry oh! Spikey wikey the cool bro!" Spike sings to himself before seeing the two.

"Oh shit! I wasn't doing nothing!" Spike yells.

"Spike! We need you to get us out of here!" Joe says.

"Fine, but only if you don't blab!" Spike says. He breathes fire on the fence, melting part of it away. Jack and Joe climb through.

"Thanks, what were you doing near sweet apple acres?" Jack asks.

"I'm stealing apples. You see, I have these little creatures living in the library, and they need to start mass producing this shit so I can-" Applejack is calling for them in the background.

"It's nice to meet you, but we need to make like a tree and not get killed by a bunch of pissed off redneck ponies!" Joe says. Jack and Joe run into ponyville. The two run through the town as background ponies gasp. At one point, Joe kicks Scootaloo off of her scooter so the two can get by her. Jack and Joe run all the way to sugarcube corner where Pinkie pie has crucified Grilled cheese. They run into the woods just outside of ponyville.

"I think we lost them!" Jack says. The two stop running and sit on a fallen tree. They are breathing heavily.

"Jesus, I thought that this'd be fun, that my whole thing about being anal probed by Twilight was just me being paranoid!" Joey says.

"Well, we don't know that Twilight would experiment on us! You just threw dirt into Applejack's eyes without thinking!" Jack says.

"No!Umm, You're stupid, last of us is bad, fuck you!" Joey says. An apple falls from a tree and rolls towards Joey. He picks it up. Discord's face appears on it.

"Well, it seems you two are in quite the pickle!" Discord says. Joey drops the apple. Discord changes into his usual form.

"You know, I could help you two get out of this!" Discord says.

"Really?" Jack asks. Discord laughs and puts a hand on Jack's shoulder. When he leans on Jack's shoulder he passes through and does a full three hundred and sixty degree spin before ending up where he started.

"Really! If you do something for me, I'll take you to my mansion where you can wait it out until everypony forgets about you!" Discord says.

"Wait, what do we have to do?" Joe asks. Discord sinks into the ground and pops back up with a puppet show stand.

"You have to go to ponyville in the night, stab a pony to death and drag them into the woods!" Discord says as puppets of Jack and Joe toss a puppet of a dead pony off of the "stage".

"Fine, what does it matter if we kill a single background pony?" Jack asks. Discord disappears. The sky begins to turn dark.

"Well, in about an hour let's go stab somepony to death." Joey says. That night, Jack and Joey are hiding behind a dumpster in an alley. Pipsqueak walks by. Jack begins to climb up the dumpster before Joey stops him.

"Jack, that isn't a background pony!" Joey whispers. Jack hides behind the dumpster again. Derpy hooves then walks by the dumpster.

"That one, we're gonna kill that one." Joey says grimly.

"Joey. even I know that Derpy hooves isn't a background pony!" Jack says. Joey takes out his bowie knife.

"The fucking dipshit fans have been clapping like retarded circus seals whenever her dumb ass so much as peeks her disgusting face out from behind the fucking curtain for too damn long!" Joey says. Joey leaps out from behind the dumpster. Jack follows him. Joey jumps on Derpy hooves' back and stabs his bowie knife into her neck.

Derpy hooves runs around as Joey holds onto his knife in an attempt to hold on. Jack punches Derpy hooves across the face, knocking her to the ground. Jack and Joe repeatedly stab Derpy hooves until she dies. Jack and Joe, now looking like Sweeney Todd did by the end of the movie, begin to drag the body into the woods.

"What do you think Discord's mansion is going to look like?" Jack asks.

"Dunno, probably like a medieval castle but multicolored." Joey says. They drag the body into the edge of the woods. Joey wipes sweat from his forehead.

"Alright, now we just need to wait for Discord. We are supposed to wait for him, right?" Joey asks. A bright light shines at them, causing them to cover their eyes.

"You two are under arrest!" a voice calls. The next day, Jack and Joey are in the Ponyville courthouse as the judge explains the accusations.

"These two creatures are guilty of brutally stabbing the individual known as Derpy hooves to death with the promise that the fictional character known as Discord would take them to his mansion." the judge says.

"Wait, that's exactly like what happened in our world with slender man! Discord fucking trolled us!" Joey shouts.

"You're right, Sonichu! There are homos in here!" Christian Weston Chandler's voice says. Everyone looks over to see that Christian Weston Chandler has entered the courthouse along with Sonichu. Christian Weston Chandler pulls out two electric katanas and begins cutting his way through the jury while Sonichu electrocutes the judge.

Christian Weston Chandler shoots a hadouken, exploding part of the courthouse. Jack and Joe are flung into the outside world.

"Jack! Why the fuck is Christian Weston Chandler here, and why does he have super powers?" Joey asks, putting his fists on his hips.

"Well, like you said, I don't know everything about my little pony!" Jack says.

"What else did you fuck up?" Joey asks. Immediately, Snoopy flies above them while shooting a machine gun mounted on his flying doghouse. Spike runs over to them and shoots a rocket launcher. The rocket blows up Snoopy's doghouse.

"Come on! They're trying to take the krabby patty secret formula!" Spike yells. His fat ass begins waddling away. Jack and Joe shrug before following him. Spike leads them into an underground armoury. Just as they enter, Big Mac is taking his longsword off of a shelf. He looks at Jack and Joey, rage in his eyes.

"(sigh) this ain't the time." Bic Mac says before running outside. Spike grabs two comically large revolvers off of another shelf.

"They'll bring in the tai fighters soon, you guys need to help shoot them down!" Spike says.

"This is fucking insane!" Joey says. Spike gives them the revolvers. Jack and Joe walk outside. Ponyville is all torn up as tai fighters shoot at innocent ponies in the streets. They can see Big Mac jump off of a tall building and grab onto a tai fighter, cutting through it with his longsword and making it crash in the distance.

Within minutes, a tai fighter with curved side-plate things lands as Spike, Big Mac, and the main six are held at gun-point by fry-guys. The hatch to the tai fighter opens as four mysterious figures emerge.

"Hallo! How is it going, guys? It's going great for us, victory to the max, yah?" Trent's voice asks. Trent and the rest of the clan walk out of the tai fighter with nazi uniforms.

"You'll never get the krabby patty secret formula!" Spike says. Trent bitch slaps Spike.

"Silly juden dragon, this land now belongs to the empire of Hitler! That formula will belong to us!" Trent says. Justin starts crying.

"Justin! Nazis don't cry!" Trent yells. Justin wipes the tears from his eyes.

"It's just, (sniff) when the little dragon cries, I cry!" Justin shouts before bursting into an uncontrollable fit.

"JUSTIN! JUSTIN! STOP IT!" Harold yells. Harold gets so mad that he starts crying.

"This is why they don't let us do shit like this! We always (sniff) start crying!" Trent says.

To be cuntinued


End file.
